


Alien species profiles

by RawSunsetRaven (Mislagnissa)



Series: The Misadventures of Benjamin Kirsty Tennyson and Friends [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Diary/Journal, Documentation, Headcanon, Research, Speculation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislagnissa/pseuds/RawSunsetRaven
Summary: Brief summaries of the aliens of Ben 10 based on canon and my own ideas





	1. Ectonurite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The All Systems University Library](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/406224) by Gene Roddenberry. 
  * Inspired by [STONECRUSHER'S SECOND ART MEGATHREAD!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/413112) by Stonecrusher. 
  * Inspired by [Ben 10 Planet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/413115) by Ben 10 Wiki. 
  * Inspired by [Ben 10 Hero Generation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/413118) by KivaTheDCWizard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Etymology:** Ectonurite is a compound of _ecto-_ ("outside") + _neurite_ ("projection of a neuron; dendrite, axon"). It is generally pronounced /ek.to.nju.rajt/.
> 
> **My suggested binomen:** _Ectonurites sapiens_ (plural _Ectonuritae sapientes_ ), meaning "wise neural projection from the outside."

**Physical characteristics**

Ectonurites are colonial organisms composed of ectoplasm, resembling the shrouded ghosts of terrestrial folklore. Their body consists of an internal/external skeleton, muscular tentacles capable of independent movement, a tough and flexible epidermis and a variable number of eyes, limbs, heads and other body parts. Their anatomy is amorphous, with limbs and sensory organs moving freely across the body(1). They may alter their quantum vibration state in order to become invisible or intangible. They possess a number of psychic powers including telekinesis and telepathy.

Lastly, they are capable of what may only be described as demonic possession. An ectonurite may somehow alter the state of their ectoplasm to the degree that they may enter and control the nervous system of another organism. This allows them to employ the host's natural capabilities, although their own capabilities are likewise limited by the host body. Possession causes visible physical symptoms ranging from one eye being constantly closed to the eyes and surface veins glowing abnormal colors, depending on whether the possessing ectonurite is exercising their psychic powers(2).

Ectonurites are highly photosensitive and violently explode when exposed to strong light, such as terrestrial sunlight. They must wear tailored environmental suits (or possess suitable bodies) to protect themselves in hostile environment, but these suits severely limit their psychic abilities.

Ectonurites store their memories as genetic code within every cell of their bodies rather than in a central brain. This allows seemingly deceased ectonurites to be resurrected through cloning of residual tissue. Ectonurites possess a hive mind between their cells that prevents multiple clones from developing separate identities, but no ectonurites are known to have the multitasking ability required to simultaneously control multiple bodies(3).

Ectonurites can survive in outer space and do not appear to possess a recognizable metabolism. They generate their own power whenever in a rest state(4), but if not allowed to rest they will eventually expire of exhaustion. Although not necessary to survive, they are able to recover much faster if they consume food.

**Reproductive method**

Ectonurites reproduce both sexually and asexually. Every ectonurite is able to produce eggs that hatch into infants(5), but this is rarely done due to the danger of inbreeding depression. Male ectonurites use their tentacles to inseminate females’ eggs; face-to-face copulation is optional, as severed tentacles remain viable for several days and are capable of seeking a female on their own(6).

**Home world**

Anur Phaetos is a planet of the Anur Belt. Though it orbits the antimatter dwarf Anur, Anur Phaetos is technically a spherical permanent wormhole to another universe that hosts ectoplasmic life forms. The universe of Anur Phaetos, at least within the proximity of the Anur wormhole, is an immense starry void dotted with asteroids and skeletal forests. The environment hosts a variety of hazards and hostile wildlife, making travel highly unpredictable(7). The ectonurites build their floating cities in this place, using Anur Phaetos' plentiful corrodium to power their residences and economies.

Anur Phaetos remains a mystery to the rest of the galaxy and even the native ectonurites know little about the world beyond their bastions. Paranormal investigators call this place the "Ghost Zone" among other names and claim that it is home to genuine ghosts and chthonic deities in addition to the native alien wildlife(8).

After the destruction of Anur Vladias, ectonurite entrepreneurs took advantage of the power vacuum to build a thriving trade network across the Anur Belt. The capital world Anur Transyl hosts a thriving population of immigrants from the other planets, including Anur Phaetos. Earth hosts thriving enclaves of ectonurites(9), some dating back to the age of the pharoahs. Supposedly they inspired myths of ghosts, but that does not explain the evidence of ghostly entities that clearly are not ectonurites.

**Social characteristics**

Ectonurites have an unpleasant reputation stemming from the infamous exploits of the rogue ectolord Zs'Skayr. The self-styled "High Ecto-Lord of the Anur Belt" leads a terrorist organization that has attempted to conquer the galaxy multiple times to no avail(10). Ectonurites at large live in a feudal society in which the working classes pay tithes to the military classes who defend their civilization from the myriad dangers of Anur Phaetos. 

Ectonurites living on Anur Phaetos traditionally season their food with corrodium spice and have shared this habit with the inhabitants of Anur Transyl. While the levels are far from toxic, consumption of corrodium spice is known to cause xenophobia(11).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ghostfreak and Zs'skayr look wildly different in each show, Zs'skayr is apparently an extreme contortionist, and the ectonurites in OV have wildly diverse appearances. It is easiest to assume this is because all ectonurites are extreme contortionists and, as previously explained, alien populations have vastly more genetic diversity than humans.
> 
> 2\. The rules for possession have noticeably varied between OS, UAF and OV. I decided to assume the differences are ones of degree. (Except UAF where the possessed look like ectonurites. That makes absolutely no sense.)
> 
> 3\. The toy inserts and marathon pop-ups said a lot of strange stuff about ectonurites, like them having a hive mind. In OV we see that ectonurites have individual personalities, so I assumed the hive mind only applies to individuals. This explains why we never see multiple clones of Zs'skayr running around, since his original body possessed a florauna host to trick the omnitrix into taking a sample. Both Kevin and Ben were creeped out by their Ghostfreak forms before learning that Zs'skayr was watching them the whole time, so he did have some level of connection to his clones.
> 
> 4\. I got this idea from reading a _Danny Phantom_ fanfic written from Maddie's POV. I cannot remember the title at the moment.
> 
> 5\. Technically, this means that the “male” is a simultaneous hermaphrodite capable of self-fertilization and the female is capable of facultative parthenogenesis.
> 
> 6\. This is how octopuses reproduce. Those guys are weird.
> 
> 7\. Various sources among the toy inserts, pop-ups, games and trading cards disagree on the nature of Anur Phaetos, so I just treated them all as simultaneously true. Phaetos is a really weird place.
> 
> 8\. Yes, that was a reference to _Danny Phantom_. If you compare the pictures then you can see that Anur Phaetos and the Ghost Zone are clearly the same place.
> 
> 9\. OV was originally going to feature an ectonurite district in Undertown, but this was cut.
> 
> 10\. The pop-ups claimed that Zs'skayr was the ruler of the Anur Belt, but OV depicts him as trying to conquer Anur Transyl with the help of criminals. Clearly he suffers from delusions of grandeur.
> 
> 11\. This is my explanation for why the Halloween trio could operate on Earth in OS, but in OV the villagers on Anur Transyl were terrified of humans whereas Scout was Ben's fanboy (and more in the fanfics... because humans are a "delicacy", remember?). It neatly ties into how earthlings mutated by corrodium immediately attempt to kill non-mutated life.


	2. Galvan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Etymology:** “Galvan” is a compound of _galvanism_ (“chemical generation of electricity”) + _-an_ ("of or pertaining to"). It is generally pronounced /galvan/.
> 
>  **My suggested binomen:** _Galvanus sapiens_ (plural _Galvani sapientes_ ), meaning "wise inhabitant of the power plants.”

**Physical characteristics**

Galvans are small omnivorous amphibians, the largest of which have been known to reach twenty centimeters in height. Their eyes are capable of moving independently, allowing them to look in two different directions at once, similar to the terrestrial chameleon. The skin of their palms and fingers are capable of clinging to surfaces at the molecular level, allowing them to climb even polished glass, similar to the terrestrial gecko. Due to the square-cube law their bodies are capable of lifting loads several times their own size and jumping incredible distance, similar to the terrestrial ant. They have functional gills allowing them to breathe underwater, an atavism in adults retained from the tadpole stage.

Galvans are famed for their incredible intelligence, among the most intelligent species in the known universe. Oddly enough, the galvan spine hosts several highly developed ganglia (or "pre-brain" in galvan parlance) similar to those found in arthropods and cephalopods(1).

**Reproductive method**

Galvans have male and female morphs, and at least one of each is required to reproduce. Galvans reproduce by expelling spores into a communal spawning pool. The genetic material of all the spores in the spawn mix by means of conjugation, so that the resulting offspring are all related to one another and all those who contributed to the spawn. In this way every galvan has a massive web of parents, siblings, and cousins to call upon.(2)

After conjugation, the spores germinate into tadpoles that feed on algae and small arthropods. They develop limbs (or “wisdom feet” in galvan parlance) and lungs as they mature. Once young galvans leave the water, they are fostered by one or more of their parents until they are considered adults.

Galvans inherit the memories of their ancestors, severely reducing the effort spent on education. In some cases, the personality of an ancestor may be recreated wholesale within one of their descendants.(3)

**Home world**

Galvan Prime is covered by immense seas and most land is swamp and marsh. The galvans live in towering cities rising from the surface. The planet has at least four moons (4), including Galvan B. Galvan B is home to the engineered species of galvanic mechamorphs.

According to some Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs, galvans visited Earth thousands of years ago and were commissioned by the pharoahs to design pyramids. Their designs were then constructed by tetramand labour guilds(5).

**Social characteristics**

When first encountered by explorers, the galvans were believed to be unintelligent and widely disseminated as pets. Later they were discovered to be highly intelligent and are now widely employed in the scientific and engineering fields across known space. Because of their unique manner of reproduction and incredible intelligence, galvans have built a species-wide technocratic utopia. Most of their civilization is dedicated to scientific pursuits that boggle the minds of less intelligent species.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. These ganglia are what allow cockroaches to live without a head and an octopus' arms to move independently even after being severed. I figured the galvan "pre-brain" must work on similar principles.
> 
> 2\. I burrowed this from Roddenberry’s than-thre-kull. I used it to explain why UAF depicts Azmuth pursuing a romantic relationship, OV depicts galvans communally raise tadpoles, and DAA introduces Azmuth’s father.
> 
> 3\. I added this to explain where Grey Matter gets his knowledge from, why OV depicts galvan tadpoles born knowing how to speak, and why DAA depicts Azmuth’s father as younger than his own son. An interview claimed Azmuth’s father was a clone of the original, so rather than contradict that statement I chose to creatively reinterpret the literal wording.
> 
> 4\. I combined the portrayals of the Galvan system from both the Original and Reboot continuities. (Although "Original" hardly qualifies as a single continuity since Dwayne McDuffy made many pointless retcons to the backstory and watch functions in UAF because he never watched OS.)
> 
> 5\. These hieroglyphs were snuck into the backround of an OV episode by the artists as a joke, since Blukic and Driba were the subjects of the painting (they dropped part of the scale model on the pharaoh's head and his guards chased them away). DAA claims that the pyramids were built by tetramands.


	3. Galvanic Mechamorph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Etymology:** "Galvanic mechamorph" is a compound of _galvanic_ and _mecha_ ("abbreviation of _mechanical_ ") + _-morph_ ("form, shape"). It is generally pronounced /gal.van.ic.me.ka.morf/.
> 
> **My suggested binomen:** _Mechamorphus galvanicum_ (plural _Mechamorpha galvanica_ ), meaning “machine-shaped from Galvan.”

**Physical characteristics**

Galvanic mechamorphs are sapient colonies of biomechanical nanomachines, governed by a swarm intelligence distributed throughout the colony. Each colony is amorphous and capable of assembling into any structure it knows how to replicate, including animalistic and vegetative forms. Mechamorphs can interface with and replicate virtually any technology they come into contact with. They are autotrophic, requiring only a power source and raw materials to subsist.

A colony's capacity for abstract thought is proportional to their size. All colonies have a pre-programmed size value and will maintain that size unless the value is edited(1). Nonetheless, even mechamorphs with the size and intelligence of a house pet are still capable of "dumb" operations like mimicking any devices they observe.

**Reproductive method**

Galvanic mechamorphs are technically immortal, but may reproduce through asexual fission. The parent colony severs part of itself, and the offspring colony becomes an independent consciousness. They have no childhood: colonies are born knowing all they need to survive regardless of their apparent intelligence. Mechamorphs do not appear to display any innate emotional connection to their offspring or vice versa.

**Home world**

Galvanic mechamorphs were born on Galvan B, a moon of Galvan Prime. Colonies of nanomachines controlled by a supercomputer dubbed "Helix" were originally created by the galvans to mine the moon and convert it into a space station. Upon arrival, the nanomachines inexplicably bonded with the bacterial mats endemic to the moon's soil and quickly became a new life form with the capacity for abstract thought(2). Upon discovering the result of the experiment, the galvans named this new species after themselves and inducted them as citizens of the Galvan Nation.

According to urban legend, the first statement by the mechamorphs to the galvans was "Does this unit have a soul?"(3) The legend never gives an answer, but galvans have supposedly scientifically quantified the existence of souls and have developed the technology to manipulate these mysterious metaphysical organs(4).

**Social characteristics**

Galvanic mechamorphs are capable of self-modifying their personalities and thus their behavior generally depends on what life style they have decided to follow. The majority of galvanic mechamorphs live in the Galvan Nation and work with the galvans in their esoteric quests to plumb the mysteries of life, the universe and everything. Most mechamorphs seen elsewhere in the galaxy are adventurers and explorers. As they lack the unwritten social rules common to other species, mechamorphs can easily get themselves into trouble by complete mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is my own explanation for why Ship never seems to grow up, despite being a robot.
> 
> 2\. The toy inserts claimed that the mechamorphs were created when mining nanomachines bonded to the organic soil of Galvan B, whereas OV claims Azmuth created them with the Helix. I decided to combine the two.
> 
> 3\. This is a reference to the Geth robots in _Mass Effect_ , whose creators started a war with them instead.
> 
> 4\. In OV we saw Albedo build a device to steal souls and plant them in different bodies. The philosophical implications are mind blowing!


	4. Human, Osmosian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nature of osmosians is an inconsistent retconned mess in canon, so I decided to overhaul it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Etymology:** “Osmosian” is a compound of _osmosis_ (“movement of molecules; picking up knowledge accidentally”) + _-ian_ ("of or pertaining to"). It is generally pronounced /azmoʃan/.
> 
>  **My suggested binomen:** _Homo sapiens superior_ (plural _Homines sapientes superiores_ ), meaning "wise superman.”

**Physical characteristics**

Osmosians, also known as metahumans, mutants, supers, and countless other names (which have also been used in reference to non-osmosians), are a human subspecies characterized by various paranormal abilities which are often heritable in nature. They arose gradually over the past several thousand years through crossbreeding with alien species, exposure to paranormal phenomena, and deliberate genetic engineering(1). Their appearance is generally within the same range as other humans, though different manifestations may display minor to extreme physical alterations(2). In general, their paranormal abilities concern the absorption, emission and manipulation of matter and energy such as physical solids, life force, and telepathy(3). The nature of their abilities varies wildly between individual osmosians, and certain military authorities classify these using Greek letters according to military-relevant criteria(4).

**Reproductive method**

Osmosians generally reproduce in exactly the same fashion as other hominids. Like other humans, they are unique in the galaxies for their ability to produce fertile offspring with other intelligent species. Naturally, an osmosian's ancestry will affect the manifestation of their paranormal abilities.

**Home world**

Earth is covered mostly in water but its seven continents boast a wide variety of biomes rarely seen elsewhere in the galaxy. The highest population of Osmosians are natives to Earth, but they may be found across the galaxy due to the historical spread of human populations by the stellar empires of the Ancient Egyptians and Ancient Mayans(5). Supposedly Osmosians have a fabled homeland named Osmos V, but no star of the designation "Osmos" exists in reputable star charts. If Osmos V exists, its location must be a closely guarded secret(6).

**Social characteristics**

While baseline humans are considered a delicacy, in more ways than one(7), osmosians have a far less positive reputation. Criminal organizations consider their diverse and unpredictable abilities to be useful tools, while civilized society has tarred their entire ethnic group with accusations of cannibalism and madness based on the actions of a lunatic fringe(8).

Earth's population publicly denies the existence of all paranormal and alien phenomena, including osmosians. A number of the families associated with the United State's secret organization of "Plumbers"(9) are of previous osmosian descent or altered their descendants into osmosians(10).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This means that every human or seemingly human character with blatant superpowers is an osmosian. This includes Clancy, Morningstar, Zombozo, Nyancy-chan, Kevin, Cooper, etc. Characters with the ancestry of multiple alien races, none of which exist in canon to my knowledge, would also count. The Rooters, including Servantis (who has the powers of both amperi and cerebrocrustaceans), Aggregor and Ragnarok (retconned by OV into Rooters), would also count.
> 
> 2\. The horns seen in Kevin and Aggregor are specific to their family, not characteristic to all osmosians. Trivia: Members of their family are not considered adults until they reach a century of age (implying they live a really long time) and they grow two pairs of antlers as they mature. Kevin hides his nubby horns under his hair.
> 
> 3\. Originally the name referred specifically to Kevin's superpowers, but in OV this made less sense so I had to get creative in interpreting the relevance of the name.
> 
> 4\. This is a direct reference to the classification system used in _X-Men_. This makes sense, since osmosians are the setting's equivalent of DC's metahumans and Marvel's mutants. Kevin would be considered alpha or omega level.
> 
> 5\. According to OV aliens have been visiting Earth for billions of years, so quite logically I posited that the opposite is also true (this easily explains loads of weird details in the series). The pyramids were build by aliens who the Ancient Egyptians had previously conquered.
> 
> 6\. This is a reconciliation between UAF depicting aliens treating osmosians as real species and OV claiming that Osmos V is a lie concocted by the Rooters. Osmos V may very well exist, but most likely as a space station in the Null Void or something.
> 
> 7\. The Limax and Tetrax both state that humans are considered cuisine, but the existence of alien/human hybrids makes this a double entendre.
> 
> 8\. I'm looking at you, Zombozo, Morningstar, Ragnarok, Kevin, and Aggregor.
> 
> 9\. UAF retcons the plumbers into a galactic police force, even though OS already introduced the galactic enforcers; OV nonsensically claims "the plumbers went galactic". To reconcile this in a rational manner I am consistently treating the "plumbers" as the secret USA organization and the "galactic enforcers" as the famous alien police force.
> 
> 10\. It is not a coincidence that plumber's kids often have superpowers. They have to be engaging in deliberate eugenics. (The amalgam kids in UAF being abandoned without explanation is lazy writing, but the Rooter conspiracy that replaced it in OV is equally lazy.)


	5. Kinetian, Kineceleran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Etymology:** “Kineceleran” is a compound of Ancient Greek _kīnéō_ (“I move, put in motion”) + Latin _celer_ ("fast, swift") + _-an_ ("of or pertaining to").
> 
>  **My suggested binomen:** _Kineceleranus sapiens_ (plural _Kinecelerani sapientes_ ), meaning "wise inhabitants of the swiftly moving.”

**Physical characteristics**

Kinecelerans are bipedal reptiles with long tails, clawed extremities and their heads and bodies covered in armored plates. They are adapted to moving, perceiving and thinking at high velocities. Their armored plates protect them from the dangers of high velocities: the armor absorbs and deflects kinetic force and the retractable face armor is transparent to allow sight. Kinecelerans are able to move fast enough to run on water, but they have severe difficulty traversing smooth surfaces like ice or glass.

The kinecelerans have adapted to employ the biological equivalent of wheels. On their home world the kinecelerans harvest pearls from native mollusks and place these within special grasping pads on the undersides of their feet. The pearls are extremely resilient and by rapidly rotating the pearls the kineceleran is able to travel on them as wheels.(1)

**Reproductive method**

Kinecelerans lay eggs. Unlike the eggs of other species, kineceleran eggs are sentient organisms. Resembling terrestrial isopods, they are born able to move by rolling around like wheels and consume food. The egg protects and nourishes the kineceleran inside until they are able to move and survive on their own.(2)

**Home world**

Kinet is a highly volatile planet. It travels exceeding fast in its orbit and the gravity of its many moons constantly distort the surface. The typical weather is violent lightning storms. It is easy for those unfamiliar with the world to get lost as landmarks become unrecognizable within anywhere from minutes to hours depending on current conditions. The biosphere hosts jungles composed of mobile trees and living "glaciers" which leave dissolving canyons in their wake. What cities exist are all build on wheels.(3)

**Social characteristics**

Kinecelerans adapt their society to their current conditions. In the changing environments of Kinet, their societies are equally changing. In stable environments, like the Bellwood colony on Earth, their societies are stable and mimic those of the locals.(4)

Kinecelerans maintain a pronounced rivalry with the citrakayahs.(5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is an addition by the reboot continuity. The Omnitrix has no problem making clothes and environmental suits, so it should not have a problem with the pearls.
> 
> 2\. This is entirely my own invention. I cannot imagine how one could raise a child in the extreme conditions of Kinet, so I decided that their eggs are wheels too.
> 
> 3\. This is a combination of the classic continuity, reboot continuity and a couple of my own rationalizations.
> 
> 4\. The bio for XLR8 said the kinecelerans have rapidly changing societies, whereas the inner city kids we see in OV seem to have adopted the local culture. So I have rationalized this.
> 
> 5\. This is Stonecrusher's idea.


	6. Pterran, Lepidopterran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Etymology:** "Lepidopterran" is a compound of _Lepidoptera_ (“scale wing; butterfly”) + _Terran_ (“earthling”). It is generally pronounced /lep.i.dop.te.ran/.
> 
> **My suggested binomen:** _Lepidopteron terrae_ (plural _Lepidoptera terrarum_ ), meaning “butterfly of the globe.”

**Physical characteristics**

Lepidopterrans are eusocial megarthropods. They are divided into castes that may vary wildly in anatomy, including distinct worker, warrior and reproductive castes. Other castes have been observed in some populations(1).

  * The worker caste is distinguished by a humanoid body plan with a well-defined head and torso, a pair of arms, a pair of legs and a pair of wings. The head is dominated by a large pair of compound eyes, a pair of antenna, and a single mandible.
  * The warrior caste is distinguished by a segmented body with three pairs of limbs, one pair of wings, two pairs of eye-stalks and an elongated abdomen terminating in a spade-shaped stinger. The eye-stalks contain "pollen ducts" used to transport pollen and expel slime.
  * The reproductive caste generally lives a closely guarded life within their hives, so little is known about their internal anatomy and morphology.



In some populations the caste structure may be modified from this model. Some hives have been observed consisting entirely of workers and a warrior sub-caste derived from the worker caste, as well as hives consisting entirely of warriors and a worker sub-caste derived from the warrior caste.

Most castes may secrete slime in various consistencies for the purposes of offense or hive construction. Lepidopterrans and their secretions (saliva, slime, pheromones) may exude odors highly offensive or even toxic to other species, including potent herbicides. They are bio-luminescent and use their light for communication and distracting predators.

**Reproductive method**

Lepidopterrans have multiple sub-castes dedicated to reproduction, including queens and pseudo-queens(2). Queens are immense and spend their lives attached to bloated egg sacs, doing little beyond copulating with drones (males dedicated to reproduction) and laying eggs. Pseudo-queens do not develop egg sacs and only produce a small clutch of eggs after copulation.

Eggs hatch into blind larvae that are utterly dependent on adults to provide food. Once it reaches a certain size, the larvae pupates into nymph. The nymph stage is the equivalent of what other species consider a small child and undergoes several molts before it reaches adulthood(3). A lepidopterran's caste is determined by complex environmental circumstances and an adult may be able to change their form if conditions are conducive.

**Home world**

Lepidopterra—aka Coleop Terra, Orthopterra, Auntfarmninon—is a verdant, seasonal planet dominated by rain forests and marshes. The diverse flora grow to immense sizes (the tallest are miles in height) and the majority of megafauna are pollinators.

The lepidopterrans share the planet with the oryctini and orthopterrans.(4)

**Social characteristics**

Lepidopterrans are a eusocial species that live in immense hives, all members of which are relatives. Each hive is a distinct nation-state. Virtually all governments are hereditary oligarchies, in which decisions are made by a dedicated oligarch caste and expected to be followed by the other castes. Disobedience is universally considered a terrible crime.

Lepidopterrans emigrants to other worlds do not form hives, but live in small family groups at the most. Apparently, the queen caste only arises in highly conducive conditions such as those found on their home world(5).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Stinkfly's appearance is dramatically different between the original and reboot continuities. For simplicity I am treating these as both existing in the same universe. Making them into different castes was Stonecrusher's idea.
> 
> 2\. Caste systems vary immensely among eusocial arthropods, with different species having their own unique castes. The pseudo-queens in particular I took from the life cycle of Cape honeybees.
> 
> 3\. In OS Max is transformed into a Lepidopterran larva by Amino, whereas in OV we see a Lepidopterran children as a miniature adult. I am assuming that both depictions are true, just different stages of the life cycle.
> 
> 4\. Oryctini (Eatle) and Orthopterrans (Crashhopper) living on Lepidopterra is Stonecrusher’s idea.
> 
> 5\. According to the toy inserts the Lepidopterrans live in immense hives dominated by giant queens, whereas in OS and OV we see Lepidopterrans living alone in prisons and underground cities with other species. I am assuming that the hives are unique to their home world.


	7. Nosedeenian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Etymology:** “Nosedeenian” is a compound of Japanese _noseden_ (能勢電, abbreviation of 能勢電鉄株式会社 "Nose Electric Railway Co., Ltd.") + _-ian_ ("related to; belonging to; having a profession").
> 
> **My suggested binomen:** _Nosedenianus sapiens_ (plural _Nosedeniani sapientes_ ), meaning "wise inhabitant of the electric railway.”

**Physical characteristics**

Nosedeenians are primordial gremlins of seething nuclear chaos that, in the modern era, take the form of flying anthropomorphic batteries with the ability to absorb and manipulate electricity(1). As their capabilities are dependent on electricity, they are unable to affect non-conductive material and may be pacified by draining their electricity. Their abilities make them extremely useful as batteries, provided that they can be contained.

**Reproductive method**

Nosedeenians do not appear to reproduce, being seemingly immortal, but they are capable of duplicating themselves if given access to sufficient electricity. If dismembered, a new Nosedeenian will regenerate from each portion.

**Home world**

The brightly burning Nosedeen Quasar is the heart of the Nosedeen Galaxy, existing beyond space and time where all the laws of physics break down yet accessible through gateways and wormholes. Here the Daemon Sultan Azathoth and Chaos King Nyarlat eternally hold court, entertained by their antics and musical numbers.(2) Otherwise, Nosedeenians are quite common across the fairy lands and space-time rifts.(3)

**Social characteristics**

Nosedeenians have virtually no culture to speak of, lack much of an attention span and seemingly exist solely to entertain themselves by causing mischief. They are not openly hostile to other species and respond positively to attempts at play, but they do cause expensive collateral damage wherever they appear and they _will_ attack if sufficiently provoked.

Their apparent language consists of high-pitched squeaking and chirping that is impenetrable to modern universal translators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is my attempt to reconcile UAF's (and to a lesser degree OV's) strange preoccupation with retconning the paranormal weirdness of OS into "it was aliens." I interpret the Nosedeenians as more like imps, pucks or goblins, some of whom just happen to live in outer space.
> 
> 2\. This is a reference to H.P. Lovecraft. A quasar is the luminous center of a galaxy, Azathoth has been identified with the black holes at the center of galaxies, the Nosedeenians are tricksters, Nyarlat-hotep is a trickster god... so I decided to throw in a reference.
> 
> 3\. The "fairy lands" is my generic reference to all the magical worlds that exist and might exist in the Ben 10 multiverse (e.g. Ledgerdomain, Zoraster, Shadow Realm, N@vato, Nine Realms, etc). As the name implies, these worlds are inhabited by fairies and their equivalents in other cultures (Arabic genies, Scandinavian trolls, Japanese yokai, etc).


	8. Petrosapien (incl. Antrosapien, Crystalsapien, Subsapien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My attempt to make sense of the multiple oddities concerning the petrosapiens, crystalsapiens, subsapiens and antrosapiens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Etymology:** "Petrosapien" is a compound of _petro-_ ("of or pertaining to stone; petroleum-based products") + _sapien_ ("human being"). “Crystalsapien” is derived from _crystal_ , “Subsapien” from _sub-_ (“under”), “Antrosapien” from _antrum_ (“cave; cavity; tomb”).
> 
>  **My suggested binomen:** _Petra sapiens superior_ (plural _Petrae sapientes superiores_ ), meaning "wise stone above." _Petra sapiens subterior_ (plural _Petrae sapientes subteriores_ ), "wise stone below." _Petra antro sapiens_ (plural _Petrae antris sapientes_ ), "wise stone from the tomb." _Petra crystalli sapiens_ (plural _Petrae crystallorum sapientes_ ), "wise stone of crystal."

* * *

**Physical characteristics**

Petrosapiens are mineral-based life forms. Despite their appearance, they are not composed solely of inflexible crystal but incorporate mineral fiber and other complex structures. Petrosapiens are able to effortlessly manipulate the growth of minerals both within and without their bodies for a variety of purposes. Most assume a roughly humanoid body plan to interact with their environment, but they are by no means limited to this form.(1)

Petrosapiens have highly variable appearances in color and facets depending on their ethnic group, such as the rugged subsapiens and immense antrosapiens. Their physiology uses gemstones as carriers of genetic information, so many ethnic groups are based on precious stones including rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, and even pearls. 

**Reproductive method**

Petrosapiens reproduce in a very simple manner. The population is divided evenly into two mating types of "plus" and "minus"; unlike male and female sexes they do not display significant physical differences. To have children a plus and minus physically merge for a prolongued period, during which time they manufacture their child with their crystalkinesis.(2)

**Home world**

Petropia is a crystalline planet that hosts a diverse ecology of mineral life beneath its surface. In a previous geological epoch, when the sun output vastly more radiation, it was known as Mor’Otesi. It is speculated to have been inhabited by a mysterious and now effectively extinct precursor race known as crystalsapiens.(3)

In the distant past the petrosapiens were unaware that the surface even existed until a hole was blasted to it by one the many ongoing wars for the underworld. Some populations migrated to the surface and built new civilizations, while those who remained in the underworld and unaware of the surface were dubbed subsapiens.(4)

The deepest carvens were dominated by the immense antrosapien predators, who manipulated the subsapiens' territory wars as part of a long-term plot to conquer the planet. Fortunately, they were discovered and neutralized by the efforts of the galvan diplomat/scientist Azmuth. In the process, Azmuth brokered a truce between the dominant petrosapien and subsapien tribes at the time.

Petropia was believed to have been destroyed by Vilgax, Conqueror of Billions, using a holy relic from the era of Mor’Otesi. This “sacred crystal”, however, actually downloaded the planet so that Vilgax could harness its unimaginable energy reserves with ease. Fortunately, the famous hero Ben 10 released the planet and its people from this fate worse than death.(5) 

**Social characteristics**

The petrosapiens are a proud warrior race with a long history of territory wars stretching before recorded history. Their recorded history is replete with treatises on poetry and strategy. Most governments are tribal and by extension communist. The larger confederacies developed capitalist economies. 

In modern times Petropia's spiritual affairs are presided over by the only living (and somehow immortal) crystalsapien, Sugilite.(6) Although worshiped as a living god or messenger thereof, Sugilite refused to take any side in the wars and only offered proverbs and assorted wisdom which every tribe interpreted in their own favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Petrosapiens being able to shape their own bodies is my own addition, based on the idea that they should be able to apply their crystal-kinesis to their own bodies.
> 
> 2\. This is based on the reproductive method of the "baby eater" aliens in the web novella _Three Worlds Collide_. To keep the aliens from getting stale I try to make them unique.
> 
> 3\. Chromastone was originally a blatant ripoff of Diamondhead and when the writers realized this Mor'Otesi was retconned into a myth and Chromastone was retconned to a unique Petrosapien. Mor'Otesi being the distant past of Petropia is my own addition.
> 
> 4\. This plot point of warring states is from the classic continuity and was expanded on by the reboot continuity.
> 
> 5\. I thought Petropia being magically resurrected was a stupid idea that ruined the tragedy of Tetrax's backstory. So I reconciled this as Petropia to being downloaded and used as a battery rather than destroyed (which IMO is darker), explaining why Vilgax needed the sacred crystal when any other planet cracker could have done the job.
> 
> 6\. UAF never tried to explain where Sugilite and the sacred crystal came from, and I cannot think of a satisfactory answer either. So I just proclaimed him the Space Pope and hoped it works.


	9. Vulpimancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Etymology:** "Vulpimancer" is a compound of _vulpis_ ("fox") + _-mancer_ ("practitioner of divination"). It is generally pronounced /vulpimanser/.
> 
>  **My suggested binomen:** _Vulpimancer sapiens_ (plural _Vulpimancri sapientes_ ), meaning "wise fox practicing divination."

**Physical characteristics**  

Vulpimancers are eyeless quadrupeds with prehensile extremities and some of the keenest senses in the galaxy. Their key sensory organs are the gills on the sides of their neck, their tongues and the pelt of quills covering their body. They orient themselves using a variety of non-visual senses including heat signatures (vulpimancers themselves are mesothermic, so if they are currently endothermic then this sense is blind), pheromones, echolocation, electroreception and many more unknown to other species(1). They are oft-rumored to be able to taste fear itself. Their primary natural weapons are their teeth, claws and their quills which may be swung like blades or launched like darts(2).

Vulpimancers are naturally resistant to a dizzying variety of industrial toxins including heavy metals and nuclear radiation, allowing them to survive a variety of deadly conditions without an environmental suit. They can even respire halogen atmospheres(3)! On the downside, they require at least minor regular exposure to such toxins in order to stay healthy(4).

**Reproductive method**

Vulpimancers are egg-laying mammals; every individual is capable of begetting or bearing young. The species uses mating types rather than sexes to determine sexual compatibility; at least seven are known to exist, all of which are incompatible with themselves and other members of the same mating type. An individual's mating type is determined randomly during conception(5).

**Home world**

Vulpin is an obscure planet on the galactic rim that is perpetually shrouded in darkness. It has been used as a penal colony and toxic waste dump by the Vulpinic Tortugans (a subspecies of Arburian Pelarota) for millennia, poisoning and mutating the original ecosystem beyond recognition. Most of the planet experiences routine subzero temperatures and the poisoned forests derive their energy from the decay of radioactive waste.

Vulpimancers have emigrated to the Null Void, although the populations established there ironically display a higher degree of physical mutation.

**Social characteristics**

Vulpimancers adapt their behavior to their environment: many vulpimancers are solitary particularly in the Null Void, while others live in family groups that scavenge their living spaces and technology from the garbage. They are known to trade with other species, taking advantage of their natural resilience to harvest resources and items of value from conditions toxic to other species. Their language is so complicated that it cannot be parsed by conventional translators and their vocal apparatus cannot replicate the sounds of the galactic _lingua franca_ , though they easily learn foreign languages themselves and may still communicate with other species through sign language(6).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Many real animals have senses unknown to humans: pit vipers have heat-sensitive pits, sharks detect electrical activity, and many birds orient themselves along the Earth's magnetic field.
> 
> 2\. The quills were only ever mentioned in the toy inserts and never appeared in the cartoon. I am sad because Wildmutt is often ignored because his powers are not as flashy (and thus seen as less cool) compared to other aliens.
> 
> 3\. Several of the biological systems mentioned here are real. There are fungi living on the Chernobyl reactor which use the radiation to power a unique form of photosynthesis, extremophile bacteria GFAJ-1 can incorporate arsenic into their physiology without dying (though they do become less efficient), and some bacteria can respire using iron or sulfur.
> 
> 4\. This is an inference I made myself. Logically speaking, if they lived in that environment so long they should have become reliant on it like real extremophiles. For example, the antarctic midge survives a dip in liquid nitrogen but dies from contact with the heat of your palm.
> 
> 5\. The seven mating types scheme is used by the very real unicellular eukaryote _Tetrahymena_. Fungi (like the radiotrophic Chernobyl species) use a similar system, and some species have up to 36,000 different mating types.
> 
> 6\. Universal translators are an inherently untenable concept and any practical device would need to be telepathic. A language too complex to be translated by telepathy is even stranger (in _Farscape_ such a language is supposedly able to communicate vast volumes of meaning in single sentences). Are the Vulpinese languages oligosynthetic? Are they speaking fluent Ithkuil? In any case, that should not stop them from learning foreign languages and talking in sign.


	10. Necrofriggian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Etymology:** “Necrofriggian” is a compound of _necro-_ ("related to death") + _frigid_ ("icy; impassive") + _-ian_ ("related to; belonging to; having a profession"). It is generally pronounced /nekrofrid͡ʒan/.
> 
> **My suggested binomen:** _Necrofriggianus sapiens_ (plural _Necrofriggiani sapientes_ ), meaning "wise inhabitant of the deathly chill.”

**Physical characteristics**  

Necrofriggians are gigantic, bipedal megarthropods loosely resembling terrestrial moths. They are naturally capable of superluminal travel and rely on the galactic magnetic field to orient themselves(1). Necrofriggians possess fully functional wings that may travel on solar winds, and are fine enough to travel on planetary magnetic fields to allow seeming levitation(2).

Necrofriggians are capable of altering the phase of their bodies into Einstein-Bose condensate, giving them the ability to pass through non-ceramic matter as easily as air and drain the heat from their environment to instantly produce large amounts of ice(3).

Necrofriggians are autotrophic organisms that consume stellar plasma and molten rock for sustenance. The plasma provides the energy needed to power their metabolism, while the rock provides the nutrients needed to build their cells(4).

Necrofriggians do not experience emotions in the same way as many other species, and they are widely considered cold and dispassionate. What emotions they do experience and how they express them are barely understood by xenopsychologists at the time of writing(5).

**Reproductive method**

Necrofriggians are both male and female at the same time. They are driven to spawn approximately every eighty solar cycles. A mating pair will mutually impregnate one another with a clutch of eggs, but if a necrofriggian cannot find a mate then they will self-fertilize. Depending on environmental circumstances, the pair will either go their separate ways or stay together until their offspring hatch(6).

A pregnant necrofriggian will build a nest out of metal. The eggs will be deposited in the nest and nourished with digested food-stuffs until they hatch. Young are born precocious and fully capable of fending for themselves. Knowledge language and locations of feeding grounds are passed down through a hereditary memory, removing the need for the parent to raise their offspring. The offspring will fly off into outer space to consume stellar plasma and go through several molts until they reach adulthood(7).

Necrofriggians remember their birth place and prefer to return there when they feel the urge to spawn, although if they lack sufficient time to travel there then they will choose the nearest suitable site. In this way, necrofriggians as a species have numerous spawning grounds across the galaxy.

**Home world**

Although necrofriggians are believed to originate from the ice world Kylmyys due to fossil evidence, they do not have a fixed home world. The closest equivalent are their spawning grounds scattered across the galaxy. They seem to prefer conditions of extreme temperatures that few other species are able to tolerate.

**Social characteristics**

Although necrofriggians would seem to be a solitary species due to their method of reproduction, they have been seen to gather together for religious purposes and to engage in economic trade with other species. Very little is known of how their society functions as those who regularly interact with other species adopt the latter's social behaviors, seemingly to facilitate more efficient trade. Their lack of comprehensible emotions makes their intra-species social norms difficult for xenoanthropologists to decode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This idea I burrowed from a depiction of the byakhee, a monster in the Cthulhu mythos. A field guide claims it has a organ, the “hune,” which provides the stated capabilities.
> 
> 2\. Big Chill is commonly derided as a hybrid rip-off of Ghost Freak and Arcticguana, so I devised this explanation to distinguish it.
> 
> 3\. Ditto. I burrowed the idea from the Netflix movie SPECTRE.
> 
> 4\. Their stated diet in the cartoon is insane. This is the only explanation I could think of.
> 
> 5\. The cartoon and toy inserts made Big Chill out to be emotionless, but that does not explain the parish on Mykdl'dy or Albedo’s backup dancer. I waived this by claiming their emotions are alien instead of absent.
> 
> 6\. I find it hard to believe Big Chill is entirely asexual, so I burrowed this from the life cycles of real deep sea fish. Such species are formally labeled “serial bi-directional hermaphrodite.” 
> 
> 7\. Big Chill ripped off the genetic memory plot point from Ghostfreak with only minor tweaking. I tried my best to differentiate them. See the Ectonurite chapter for my take on their genetic memory.


	11. Planchaküle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Etymology:** “Planchaküle” is seemingly a compound of French _planche_ (“plank”) + German _kühl_ ("cold; calm").
> 
> **My suggested binomen:** _Planchaküle sapiens_ (plural _Planchaküla sapientia_ ), meaning "wise cool plank.”

**Physical characteristics**

Planchaküles (1) are small goblins with large ears and noses, long tails with spade-shaped tips, and long dexterous fingers. They are born with an unconscious understanding of all imaginable mechanical devices and how to put engineering theory into practice. Their physical attributes are such that they can rapidly assemble complex mechanical devices within seconds from nearby materials.

**Reproductive method**

Planchaküles seemingly lack a reproductive system(2), so nobody knows where they come from. Contrary to urban legend, contact with water does _not_ cause them to replicate.(3) That misinformation stems from confusion with the Vreedles.

**Home world**

Aul-Turrhen (1) is an endless junkyard littered with the relics and detritus of ancient civilizations. The territories are warred over by three factions of Deponians, Organon and Elysians.(4)

**Social characteristics**

Planchaküles are hyperactive and easily distracted, but their engineering skill rivals that of the Galvan. Unfortunately, this is undermined by an overwhelming urge to disassemble and reassemble any unfamiliar machinery they encounter. They are commonly blamed for technological failures afflicting aircraft during galactic wars, earning the name "gremlins."(5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. According to the UAF DVDs Jury Rigg's species and home world is Planchaküle and Aul-Turrhen. The Ben 10 Wiki claims this source is not reliable. I am inclined to agree that the writers phoned that in since the names are essentially meaningless when the other names have meaningful etymologies.
> 
> 2\. This is an in-joke referring to Jury Rigg's UAF appearance as a naked red imp without visible genitals.
> 
> 3\. This is a reference to the 1984 movie _Gremlins_.
> 
> 4\. This is a reference to the video game _Deponia_.
> 
> 5\. In real life, gremlins were made up by aviators during World War II to explain away mechanical failures.


	12. Prypiatosian-B(eta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume that the "-B" is their name stands for Beta, the second letter of the Greek alphabet. I also find it easier to say out loud.
> 
> **Etymology:** "Prypiatosian" is a compound of _Pripyat_ ("river flowing through Ukraine and Belarus; abandoned city in Ukraine." From a Slavic word meaning "tributary; river with sandy banks") + _-os_ (forming plurals of Hebrew loanwords; adjectival ending) + _-ian_ ("related to; belonging to; having a profession"). It is generally pronounced /pripjatoʃan/.
> 
> **My suggested binomen:** _Prypiatosianus sapiens_ (plural _Prypiatosiani sapientes_ ), meaning “wise inhabitant of the tributaries.”

**Physical characteristics**

Prypiatosian-Betas are semi-humanoid, possibly plasma-based extremophiles that thrive in radioactive conditions. They produce their own magnetic field, allowing them to seemingly fly(1). They can reconfigure their anatomy to some degree(2). Prypiatosians are autotrophs that subsist entirely on radioactive and fissionable materials(3). Their metabolism produces high amounts of radiation that proves deadly to other species, so prypiatosians must wear containment suits to interact safely with other species.

**Reproductive method**

Prypiatosian-Betas seemingly lack sexual differentiation. Any two prypiatosians are able to reproduce. Copulation takes the form of physical fusion, during which the merged parents undergo a short gestation period before splitting.(4)

**Home world**

Prypiatos was once a famous trade hub of the Andromeda galaxy, a city planet covered in skyscrapers that extended for hundreds of meters into the skies. A nuclear war in the distant past put an end to all that, and now the planet is a radioactive wasteland. Some survived by living in subterranean cities insulated from the radiation by heavy metals like lead, while others remained above and survived by scavenging and adapting to their new conditions. The former are now known as Prypiatosian-Alphas, while the latter are Prypiatosian-Betas.

**Social characteristics**

Because of the inhospitable conditions of their home world, most Prypiatosian societies are highly collectivist and frugal in nature. However, they do not adapt well to conditions of plenty off-world and easily develop mental and/or physical illness if allowed to gorge themselves.(5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Magnetic fields are amazing things. If strong enough, they can disrupt human nervous systems and if stronger still they can produce lethal amounts of radiation or even tear the iron from your blood.
> 
> 2\. This is my explanation for the differing number of fingers between UAF and OV.
> 
> 3\. In real life, there is fungus growing on the Chernobyl reactor which uses melanin to derive energy from the radiation.
> 
> 4\. This is essentially how fungi reproduce. Given the Chernobyl fungus comparison, I thought it would be a decent way to make the aliens distinct.
> 
> 5\. This is why P'andor tried to gorge himself rather than get a ship back home. In real life, studies have shown that poor people who receive a sudden windfall often waste it because they do not know how to manage it.


	13. Vreedle Family

**Physical characteristics**

The Vreedles are a species of grey-skinned, vaguely mammalian humanoids. As a species they are quite strong, durable and resistant to chemical toxins; they have no difficulty surviving in extreme conditions like the vacuum, freezing temperatures and ionizing radiation of outer space. Specific individuals may possess unique mutations and other capabilities, such as Ma Vreedle's additional eyes and Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle's "Snow White syndrome." 

**Reproductive method**

The Vreedles are an artificial species that reproduce through cloning(1). The specific method they use requires large amounts of water; the Vreedles are infamous for exhausting planetary oceans to produce armies of expendable clones(2). Vreedles typically employ unreliable cloning technology, resulting in widespread health problems.

The Vreedle population displays a massive gender imbalance: males are estimated to exist in the triple digits, whereas females are estimated to exist in the _single_ digits(3).

**Home world**

The Vreedles are entirely nomadic. Their home world, if they ever had one, is unknown. According to widely circulated rumors, the scientists who created them were substandard(1).

**Social characteristics**

All Vreedles are part a single Vreedle Family. They generally pursue unsavory lifestyles like crime and unethical bounty hunting. Some individuals, such as Ma Vreedle, are infamous throughout the galaxies as walking apocalypses. Bizarrely, the males of the species are incompetent to the point that they accidentally kill themselves on a semi-regular basis(3).

Occasionally, Vreedles experience periods of insanity in which they attempt to becoming law-abiding citizens. Such individuals are ultimately murdered by the Vreedle Family and replaced with a new batch of clones(4).

Most Vreedles lack unique names or personalities and are referred to only as "Pretty Boy." A small number of named individuals with distinct personalities serve as the _de facto_ leaders and public face of the family. They are virtually immortal by means of cloning, including the wholesale copying of memories and personalities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is pretty much everything that Derrick J. Wyatt told us about their origins.
> 
> 2\. Why have they not already conquered the universe if they already exhausted oceans to produce armies of clones? Clearly those clones must drop like flies.
> 
> 3\. Females being the minority and only competent members of the family is headcanon I came up with based on what little we do see of them.
> 
> 4\. I thought the Vreedle Brothers going to galaxy police school and then dropping out with a bang was a stupid idea, so I salvaged it by positing that the Vreedle Brothers who joined the academy were actually killed by their cloned replacements.


End file.
